


What The Heart Wants  心之所向

by ChrisBlue



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice League, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisBlue/pseuds/ChrisBlue
Summary: 简介：他爱上了他最好的朋友。不过这就够了，只要当哈尔需要他的时候在他身边就好了；不是吗？





	What The Heart Wants  心之所向

**Author's Note:**

> 由于一直没有收到作者回复，所以不敢直接link到原文，所以只好在这里放一下原文链接
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162388
> 
> 请注意tag里面有angst！虐文预警!

  哈尔此时正在太空深处，（再一次地）处理关于塞尼斯托和新出现的黄灯军团的相关事务。他已经离开了有一周半的时间了。  
  
  巴里讨厌哈尔的离去。  
  
  不过，他肯定卡罗尔比他更讨厌这种事儿。并且她有权利这样做；她才是那个戴着一枚宣告全世界她和哈尔是一对儿的戒指的人，巴里不是。  
  
  所以，没有像他第一次意识到自己爱上了自己最好的朋友之后，在哈尔离开的很长一段时间之内请了病假并阴郁地待在公寓里，巴里选择了继续工作。  
  
  他每天早上六点起床，给自己做点儿早餐，有时是鸡蛋和培根，有时是法式吐司，有时就是一碗燕麦粥。然后他会冲个澡。每隔几天，他会洗个长长的淋浴，只是在花洒喷出的水还是热的时候站在下面，让温热的水顺着他的身体流下。这也算是一种宣泄情感的方式，从某种程度上来说。他以前还很好奇超人所说的，“让这个世界在你沐浴的时候随着水流一并被冲刷而去”是什么意思，不过现在他懂了。  
  
  在做完这一切之后，他会换好衣服去上班。偶尔会有一桩谋杀案等着他去调查，那将占据巴里的大多数时间（并让他远离那间没有哈尔躺在他的沙发上时显得过于空旷的公寓），但在没有案子的日子里，就仿佛度日如年了。他会和同事们聊聊天，听得一些八卦，再去给他们带个午饭，大体上也只是在完成他的日常工作而已。  
  
  然而那与他和哈尔一起拯救世界有太大的不同，并且烂透了。  
  
  在度过了三周仅仅是存活于世的日子以后，巴里的世界突然变得鲜亮起来。哈尔从欧阿回来了。  
  
  他是带着最近才被折断的手臂和一根断了的肋骨回来的。巴里想要一路冲至瞭望塔问清哈尔到底见鬼的发生了什么，但哈尔只是会以“工作风险”的理由搪塞过去。再一次的。  
  
  “我认识这个表情，”哈尔在琼恩让他离开瞭望塔医疗湾的时候说，“你在担心。”  
  
  “没错，哈尔，我很担心，”他带着愤怒的语气回答道，他那忍受了三周的情绪似乎就要浮出水面，“你离开去做了些天知道什么事情，然后带着一身伤回来。我为什么不能担心？”  
  
  哈尔看起来有点窘迫，不过嘴角却带着一丝笑容，“我知道…但我没事儿，巴里，我发誓。”  
  
  “你就…在你伤好以前不要再做任何蠢事，好吗？”巴里放下他环在胸前的双手，走向了传送台。哈尔并没有试图去拦住他。在踏上传送台之前，巴里转过身对哈尔露出了一个微弱的笑容，“今晚要一起来点披萨和啤酒吗？”  
  
  “我来不了，不好意思。我要带卡罗尔一起出去吃饭。这周二是我们的纪念日来着！”伴随这句话的还有一个明亮的笑容。巴里强行忽略了自己心里的一阵阵刺痛，回了哈尔一个微笑。他希望这个笑容能足够真实，相比于他内心的感受的话。  
  
  “当然…嗯..你有我的号码。”还有他的邮箱，还有他的公寓备用钥匙。巴里把他所能给予的一切都给了哈尔。  
  
  “这周内我会来找你的，我们之后再聚吧！”哈尔扭着身子对他做了个鬼脸，巴里几乎就要跑回他的身边问他到底怎么了，但灯侠再次站直了身体，对他挥挥手，“即将传送？”  
  
  那让他露出一个微笑，“启动。”  
  
  他回到了中心城，快速地换下了他的制服，走向了商业街。他随意地转了转，对于自己今天已经完成了所有工作而拥有自由的时间感到愉快，然后发现自己已经走到了一个公园里。他挑了一张长椅坐下，把头埋在双手间，发出一声刺耳的呻吟，但愿在附近和鸭子玩耍的孩子们并没有因此被吓到。  
  
  所以，他爱上了已经和青梅竹马结婚三年的自己最好的朋友。这并不是个多么理想的状况，但巴里一直有好好控制这份感情。他去约会了几次；艾瑞斯对他挺有兴趣。他们一起吃过几顿晚餐，巴里真的十分喜欢她，他们相互打趣并一起大笑，这几乎让他忘记了哈尔和他的妻子相拥入眠的情景，但也只是几乎。  
  
  他在长椅上坐了整整二十分钟，忽略了渐渐侵入他骨髓的冷风，其中至少有十五分钟的时间，他都把自己的头埋在手心里。  
  
  他听见自己的左侧传来一阵脚步声。他抬起头，看见一位穿着极不合身的西装的家伙坐在了他的旁边。  
  
  “嘿，你还好吗？”男人问道，把他的眼镜往鼻梁上推了推。巴里几乎就要决定忽视他了，不过这个陌生人脸上某种单纯而又真实的好奇让他抬起头看向他，摇了摇头。  
  
  “不，并不怎么好。”他静静地说道。这个陌生人对他露出了一个小小的笑容，然后用他的手肘撑着他的膝盖，就像巴里所做的那样。  
  
  “想要谈一谈吗？”  
  
  “那…那会很好，好的。”巴里把他的两只手搓在了一起，深深吸了一口气，“我爱上了我最好的朋友。”  
  
  “啊…”  
  
  “结婚了的。”  
  
  “噢。好吧...那确实比较棘手，”陌生人轻轻摇了摇头，“她知道吗？你爱她？”  
  
  “不，他并不知道。”巴里更正了那人的话。他的新朋友发出了一声带着同情的“喔”。“我并不觉得那是个好的选择，他已经结婚三年了。我有什么权利去扰乱人家的生活呢？”  
  
  “确实是，你并没有，但是你控制不了自己的感觉。”  
  
  巴里也赞同的哼了一声；这个人是对的。他在哈尔订婚之前都没有告诉他自己的感情，他现在就更不能说出来了，不是吗？  
  
  “如果能让你好受一点的话，其实你并不是唯一一个身陷这种情况的人。”那个人说道，脸上带着奇怪的表情。巴里一时间觉得自己似乎见过这个人，但他不知道自己为何会有这种感觉。“至少，可以说是一个类似的情况。”  
  
  “你也有一段搞砸了的感情吗，嗯？”  
  
  “嗯哼，不过我已经已经习惯了。”  
  
  他们一起静静地坐了几分钟，看鸭子们呱呱的叫着，并且追着跑向拿着面包袋子的不耐烦的孩子们和他们的家长。  
  
  “顺便一说，我叫巴里。”巴里带着微笑伸出一只手。那个穿着一身糟糕的西装的陌生人，露出一个巴里确定他以前绝对见过的明亮笑容握住他的手，坚定地摇了摇。  
  
  “我叫克拉克，很高兴能遇见你，巴里。”他十分友好地说，巴里忍不住把笑容扩的更大。他现在感觉好多了。或许一段不会有回应的感情也没有那么糟？  
  
  又是一阵令人感到舒适的沉默。巴里感觉到他的手机正在自己的口袋里振动。  
  
   ** _晚餐被取消了。卡罗尔得工作；披萨和电影？_** 是哈尔发来的信息。巴里向后靠在了椅背上，无声地叹了口气。  
  
   _ **没问题。你来买单。科幻片还是恐怖片？**_  
  
  克拉克拍了拍膝盖上的灰尘，然后猛地转过头，“哦，我忘了我还得去赶一辆火车。能遇见你真的很棒，巴里，希望一切都能好起来。”他非常爽朗地笑了，然后从长椅上站了起来，离开的时候还整了整领带。  
  
  “好的，”巴里点点头，“你也是。”  
  
  之后他又是一个人了。  
  
   ** _恐怖片。我已经在太空里待了整整一个月。全肉盛宴披萨？_**  
  
   ** _你太懂我了。_** 巴里回复过后把手机放到了一旁。他得在哈尔进门之前把公寓收拾一下，客厅的地板上堆着没洗的衣服，厨房的水池里也还堆着没洗的盘子。不过哈尔看起来对此从来都不介意。轻轻地叹息了一声，巴里带着僵硬的双腿站了起来，向着有三十分钟路程的自己的公寓走去。  
  
  他挺高兴现在不需要闪电侠的出现。如果有人再次决定去抢个银行或者劫持个地铁站的话，他并不觉得他能在自己最好的状态。不过为了以防万一，他还是戴着戒指；你永远不知道你会遇见什么事儿。  
  
  衣服全部都被塞进了洗衣篮里，碟子都被洗干净并且整齐地摆好，当他的公寓门被打开的时候，巴里正手拿一瓶啤酒，坐在沙发上。  
  
  哈尔带着自信的步伐走了进来，手臂还被挂在胸前，但这并不妨碍他的脸上露出笑容，然后用脚踢上了身后的门。  
  
  “我告诉过你不要用脚踢的。”巴里冷淡地瞪了他一眼。  
  
  “对不起啦，我会记住的——”  
  
  “在下一次，是啊，你每次都这么说。”他忽略了当哈尔扎进沙发并向他这边靠拢时自己急剧加快的脉搏。哈尔很温暖，他的头发还微微有些潮湿，带着檀香中混杂着一点柑橘的气息。他可能在来这里之前洗了个澡吧。  
  
  “我可想你了，老兄。”哈尔悄声说道，把头倚在了巴里的肩膀上。金发男人感觉自己轻喘了一口气，并希望哈尔没有听见。  
  
  “我也很想你。”他平静地回答道，晃了晃他的啤酒，“但在下一次打算消失一过月之前提醒我一下，行不？”  
  
  “明明没有一个月啊，巴里。”  
  
  “也差不多了。”  
  
  哈尔喷了一口气，然后挪开了；巴里控制住自己没有跟着他向那边靠去。“行，好吧，下一次我会尽量提前告诉你的。”  
  
  “这还差不多。”巴里对他的朋友露出笑容，并掏出他的手机，“想让我现在下单呢，还是等一会儿？”  
  
  “现在，我快饿死了！如果是卡罗尔的话她肯定会让我再等一个小时的，我真感激你饿得比一般人快。”  
  
  巴里的心猛地揪紧了。不过，他又冷漠地瞪了哈尔一眼，然后开始拨号码。  
  
  他能做到的，他告诉自己。他可以做哈尔的朋友，并止步于此。  
  
  
  


-END-


End file.
